Civil War II
| Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = New York City; Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility; Triskelion | Protagonists = Iron Man, Captain Marvel | Villains = Celestial Destructor, Servitors, Thanos | Others = Ulysses Cain, Captain America, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, She-Hulk, Bruce Banner | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; David Marquez | Quotation = Protect the future. Change the Future. | FullSynopsis = A Inhuman precog named Ulysses Cain who had recently been brought into the Inhumans helped save the day from a Celestial Destructor when Medusa used the information from a vision to warn the Avengers. During a celebratory party, the heroes discovered the source of the Inhuman's knowledge. Captain Marvel wanted Ulysses to work with the Ultimates, in order to preemptively tackle disasters before they happen, but Iron Man opposed the idea, suggesting it was dangerous to take his visions for granted for several reasons. The fact that it was possible to prevent the events Cain saw meant he didn't have access to anything set on stone, additionally, little was known about how did Ulysses' powers work, including their efficacy. Stark also brought into question the morality of stopping and punishing somebody for a disaster they could potentially do, and might not even know they'd do, however, Carol remained adamant in using Cain, considering it had worked perfectly in stopping the Celestial. While he initially only warned his fellow heroes in the need to be careful about Ulysses' visions and what course of action could be taken based on them, Iron Man eventually set out to prevent Captain Marvel from using Cain ever again after an attempt at preemptively stopping Thanos led to the death of War Machine and She-Hulk ending up in critical condition. Fueled by grief, Iron Man infiltrated New Attilan and kidnapped the young Inhuman in order to properly study and analyse his powers, but not before entering into a brief scuffle against Queen Medusa, Crystal, and Karnak. Captain Marvel, the Avengers, and the Ultimates (Earth-616) tracked down Tony Stark after convincing the Inhumans to let them deal with Stark by themselves. When Stark was confronted by his colleagues, Ulysses experienced another vision, one in which a rampaging Hulk killed them which projected to everyone present. In light of this vision, Tony agreed to let Danvers go talk to Bruce Banner as long as she wouldn't try to detain him without any proof he would Hulk-out. Tony and Carol tracked Banner down to his secret laboratory in Utah and confronted him. It was soon discovered that Banner had been experimenting on himself with Gamma cells even after having being depowered. When this information came to light after Beast hacked into Bruce's computers, Banner lashed out at his peers. His rant and his life were cut short when an arrow hit him in the head, killing him. The perpetrator, Hawkeye, was placed in trial for Banner's murder, and it was discovered Bruce had tasked Clint with the task of taking his life with a special anti-Hulk arrow tip if he ever was to Hulk out, and Clint claimed that he had seen Bruce's eyes flick green before shooting him. The tension between Iron Man and Captain Marvel increased, and Tony blamed Carol for Banner's death, claiming that she chased it with her actions. Some time after Hawkeye's acquittal was handed down, Tony Stark assembled a group of heroes, including Captain America, Medusa and Captain Marvel herself to reveal that he had discovered the way Ulysses' powers worked. Stark revealed that his brain automatically absorbs data and energies cascading from all over the world in order to create his visions, which are nothing more than the result of a complex algorithm, with an actual probability percentage of ten percent. Even in the light of this reveal, Danvers remained adamant of using Cain's powers, which prompted Iron Man to make the situation public, causing a rift in the superhero community that quickly escalated to a confrontation between Iron Man's and Captain Marvel's sides at the Triskelion. Notable ParticipantsThis chart is not written in stone and may be subject to change as more details are revealed. Iron Man's Side Captain Marvel's Side * Avengers ** Captain America (Sam Wilson) ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** Thor (Jane Foster) * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) * Hercules * Hulk (Amadeus Cho) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Luke Cage * Ms. America (America Chavez) * Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Young X-Men ** Genesis (Evan Sabahnur) ** Oyo (Idie Okonkwo) ** Young Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Young Beast (Henry McCoy) ** Young Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Young Iceman (Robert Drake) * Alpha Flight (Space Program) ** Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) ** Puck (Eugene Judd) ** Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) ** Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir) ** Drax the Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) ** Gamora ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon ** Star-Lady (Kiity Pryde) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) * Medusa (Medusalith Amaquelin) * She-Hulk (Jen Walters) * Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Vision * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * X-Men ** Forge ** Iceman (Robert Drake) ** Magik (Illyana Rasputina) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) | Part1 = Civil War II Vol 1 0 | Part2 = Civil War II Vol 1 1 | Part3 = Civil War II Vol 1 2 | Part4 = Civil War II Vol 1 3 | Part5 = Civil War II Vol 1 4 | Part6 = Civil War II Vol 1 5 | Part7 = Civil War II Vol 1 6 | Part8 = Civil War II Vol 1 7 | Part9 = Civil War II Vol 1 8 | CustomSection1 = Road to Civil War II | CustomText1 = * - * - * - * - * * | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * * * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - * * - * - * * - * - * - * - * * - * - * - * - * - Aftermath * * * - | Notes = * Officially announced on December 7, 2015. * A prelude for this event was featured in ''Free Comic Book Day 2016 Avengers''. | Trivia = | Links = *Wikipedia: Civil War II }}